Screams and Melodies
by Prophe-Cass
Summary: The bond between Kwami and Holder is indestructible, and all-powerful. The story of Ladybug and Chat Noir reflects on how knowledge can affect the strength of such a connection.


The bond formed between Kwami and Holder is nearly unbreakable, and invaluable.

It's impossible to take or force, yet any can forge one given time, care, a heart surrendered completely to God, and a devout Kwami. Patience helped form many a great hero, and determination molded past criminals into wonderful beings.

True partnership, though understood by few, was a key factor in many young heroes' lives.

A strengthened bond was the only way for a Miraculous User to reach their true potential, but not all succeeded.

The White Rabbita, Killer Bee, Hawkmoth, Sun Wukong, and Serpanteen, while experienced holders who evaded capture for years - decades or even centuries in some cases - were incomplete. Their bonds were severed before they could reach completion, all due to their lust for power instead of using the Miraculous for justice.

Only two Miraculous became fully in tune with their Holders within the hour of first being received; Tikki, Guardian of Creation, and Plagg, Bearer of Destruction. These two were the most powerful forces to be and were eternally melded to their chosen counterparts, despite morals or time.

Plagg, the Black Cat, found himself with many an undisciplined kitten, from Queen Negra to Ash Claw. He often watched as their destroyed their adversaries using their uncorked powers and immortal bond. All because he let slip the abilities of ones bond without realizing what they would do with such information.

Tikki, the Ladybug, often was given up on within a day, yet still was forced to endure the hardship of living with a bond not meant to be. She was soulfully connected to her nymphs forever.

Many Cats and Bugs fulfilled their duties, however, and became fully-fledged Miraculous members. Some were unaware of the link they shared with their Kwamis, and, though powerful, did not understand the rules yet. Others knew every detail and every boundary and how to overcome them.

The most popular story among newly born Kwamis and ordained Miraculous Holders is known as The Tale Of Ladybug and Chat Noir.

The two were polar opposites in every way; one desired to be free from their caged life, and the other was content where it lay.

The girl, known as Marinette when not transformed, liked order, tidiness, and peace. Unfortunately, her clumsy nature made this uninhabitable.

The male teenager, birth name Adrien, preferred chaos. Until receiving his ring, his days were an endless cycle that he had become sick of.

Marinette lived in a beautiful, small house, with a loving family.

Adrien lived in a desolate mansion with a perished mother and isolated father.

While Marinette only craved Eros, Adrien took any form of love he could receive, from kind looks to touches he wasn't always comfortable with.

When each received their Miraculous, Adrien was eager for the change and freedom forthcoming.

Marinette, however, detested the idea. She preferred the simple life, and was unwilling to let it fall to pieces.

Ladybug almost gave up her Miraculous instantly due to self-doubt, but Chat Noir managed to encourage her to continue going. It took much longer for the feline to begin to believe he was unneeded, and, when his time came, it was not Ladybug who picked him up, but an elderly man. But that is a story for another time.

Within a week of receiving the earrings, Tikki taught her Chosen all she could, including the bond and how to tap into its power. She instructed to what powers to use and when, and how to control them instead of unleashing them full-force.

Plagg, however, did not speak of such things. To often he was given to people who seemed fine at first then revealed their true colors once they were undoubtedly very powerful. Too often they were reckless and irresponsible, forgetting to tame their powers. Too often entire continents and species collapsed due to their behavior. Plagg was unwilling to let that happen again, so he neglected to explain the bond to his holder.

While Ladybug grew to become a mighty force and one of the most powerful beings of all time, she left her counterpart in the dust. She never turned to injustice, yet still achieved what those before her could not. She was the first to learn to communicate to the late ladybugs that came before her.

Chat Noir, however, struggled to keep up. The burdens of the unknown weighed down on him, and, no matter how hard he tried, he could never be free of them. He pushed and struggled and fought to be Ladybug's equal, nearly killing himself in the process.

When, at least Plagg informed him of the bond and all that it implied, Adrien was practically at death's door. He treasured all the information he received and took it to heart, and learned from it. Very rarely did he ever used his newly-learned abilities, but he approached Ladybug's skill level rapidly, proving to be a swift learner.

Ladybug taught him all she knew about the connection between Holder and Kwami, including the ability to communicate beyond the void.

She heard much; whispers and laughter and loud declarations of victory. Some stories even state that she could hear the entire life of past Ladybugs in a heartbeat and witnessed the past love they had felt. She heard the songs of their hearts and wrote them down for future beetles to enjoy.

Chat Noir, on the other hand, only heard screams. He heard terror and felt pain, he saw entire civilizations fall and was helpless to save them. Pain clawed at his chest from phantom wounds, and horror filled him the more he learned of their lives. Many believed that he hadn't remained as cheerful as before, and was now jaded and silent, fearful of everything though hid it.

Yet, somehow, he still loved and refused to learn from the tragedies of his past. He cared for Ladybug, and defended her.

Ladybug didn't love him in the same way for years, but valued him and heard him out and taught him, and he gained much more then his Kwami ever wanted him to know.

But, really, who can blame Plagg for being cautious? When one has been cursed for so long, it makes sense to be wary.

By the end of Adrien's lifespan, he had become powerful enough to destroy the world many times over, and Marinette was strong enough to recreate it a thousand times more.

This is not the Tale of Ladybug and Chat Noir, nay, it is a mere fragment of the whole story.

But this, dear ones, was just to show how different two individuals can be when one knows about and strengthens a bond, and the other is ignorant.

Strive to be one aware, and teach yourself to be better if no one else will. Chances are, you'll grow to be more powerful then Ladybug and have a deeper bond then Marinette and Tikki. All you must do is keep a pure heart and be filled with patience and determination. Anyone can be wonderful and powerful; just put your best foot forward, and try.


End file.
